priceisrightfandomcom-20200216-history
Double Cross
Double Cross is played for two different prizes, using a touchscreen device. Gameplay The contestant is faced with a big "X" consisting of 13 numbers. Each line of seven numbers represents a prize. Also contained in the lines of the "X" are highlighted boxes which fit four numbers; those numbers represent the prices of the prizes, which cross at the fourth digit, the "X"'s center. The "X" is "heat activated" meaning that the boxes operate with a literal human touch. The contestant's job is to touch either of those boxes and slide them to hopefully the right sets of four numbers in the prices; as the contestant does this, changing one price changes the other as well. Doing this correctly wins the game and both prizes. History *The game was first won on its second playing on August 14, 2012 (#6022K, aired out of order on August 17). *Double Cross is the first pricing game to premiere since George Gray became permanent announcer. *The game initially had no think music. On the second and third playings, it used a think cue different from the current one, which debuted on its first Season 41 playing (September 5, 2012, #6023K, aired out of order on September 4). (It should be noted that the third playing, the 40th anniversary special, was taped during Season 41.) *On the first two playings, the unpicked numbers had dark green and yellow backgrounds, depending on the line. This led to complaints that the contestants' picks were too hard to see, so as of the third playing, the unpicked numbers now have a blue background on both lines. *Drew, most of the time, will say it's a new game and/or "you might not have seen it" no matter how long it's been since its debut. *On March 4, 2013 (#6251K), a contestant named Sharise Faniel won a $20,000 bonus for being the first contestant to win a pricing game during "Publisher's Clearing House Week." It was played in the third slot. She went on to win both Showcases. *Double Cross has been lost 39 times, with the most recent being November 14, 2019 (#8894K). *Like Rat Race, Double Cross has never been the first or second pricing game to start any show because it needs time to start up. The game can be no earlier than third on the show. Note *This game cannot be played with just any 2 prizes. The numbers have to be in a direct opposite spot. For example: if the first number was a "5" on 1 prize, that means the last number has to be a "5" for the other prize. Another example would be if the 2nd number from 1 prize is a "7", the 3rd number from the other prize has to be a "7" as well. In a way, it's like the numbers are in a mirrored spot, but they are actually in its direct opposite spots. Gallery Cr.jpg|From its premiere playing Doublecross.jpg|Double Cross with the blue backgrounds Doublecrosswin.jpg|The backgrounds turn flash during a winner. Doublecrossloss.jpg|The backgrounds turn red during a loss. Premiere Playing (June 8, 2012, #6005K) Doublecrossprizes1.jpg Cr.jpg doublecrosspremiere1.jpg doublecrosspremiere2.jpg doublecrosspremiere3.jpg doublecrosspremiere4.jpg First Double Cross Winner (August 14, 2012, #6022K, aired out of order on August 17) Doublecrossprizes2.jpg doublecross2ndplaying1.jpg doublecross2ndplaying2.jpg doublecross2ndplaying3.jpg doublecross2ndplaying4.jpg doublecross2ndplaying5.jpg First Playing With the Blue Backgrounds (September 5, 2012, #6023K, aired out of order on September 4) doublecross(9-4-2012)1.jpg doublecross(9-4-2012)2.jpg doublecross(9-4-2012)3.jpg doublecross(9-4-2012)4.jpg doublecross(9-4-2012)5.jpg doublecross(9-4-2012)6.jpg doublecross(9-4-2012)7.jpg doublecross(9-4-2012)8.jpg Double Cross for a Yamaha YFC-450R ATV and a Lynx Stainless Steel Gas Grill (November 9, 2012, #6105K) doublecrossyamahaatvgrill1.jpg doublecrossyamahaatvgrill2.jpg doublecrossyamahaatvgrill3.jpg doublecrossyamahaatvgrill4.jpg doublecrossyamahaatvgrill5.jpg doublecrossyamahaatvgrill6.jpg doublecrossyamahaatvgrill7.jpg doublecrossyamahaatvgrill8.jpg Second & Last Double Cross Loss of 2012 (December 10, 2012, #6131K) doublecrosssecondloss1.jpg doublecrosssecondloss2.jpg doublecrosssecondloss3.jpg doublecrosssecondloss4.jpg doublecrosssecondloss5.jpg doublecrosssecondloss6.jpg Double Cross for a Samsung 64" 3D HDTV and a Trip to Jamaica (December 31, 2012, #6161K) doublecrosshdtvjamaica1.jpg doublecrosshdtvjamaica2.jpg doublecrosshdtvjamaica3.jpg doublecrosshdtvjamaica4.jpg doublecrosshdtvjamaica5.jpg doublecrosshdtvjamaica6.jpg doublecrosshdtvjamaica7.jpg doublecrosshdtvjamaica8.jpg Double Cross for an Elmira Stove Works Retro Refrigerator/Freezer and a Suzuki DRZ-125L Motorcycle (May 17, 2013, #6355K) doublecrossfridgesuzukimotorcycle1.jpg doublecrossfridgesuzukimotorcycle2.jpg doublecrossfridgesuzukimotorcycle3.jpg doublecrossfridgesuzukimotorcycle4.jpg doublecrossfridgesuzukimotorcycle5.jpg doublecrossfridgesuzukimotorcycle6.jpg doublecrossfridgesuzukimotorcycle7.jpg Double Cross for a Pair of LG 55" HDTV's and a Suzuki DRZ-125L Motorcycle (February 27, 2014, #6634K) doublecrosshdtvssuzukimotorcycle1.jpg doublecrosshdtvssuzukimotorcycle2.jpg doublecrosshdtvssuzukimotorcycle3.jpg doublecrosshdtvssuzukimotorcycle4.jpg doublecrosshdtvssuzukimotorcycle5.jpg doublecrosshdtvssuzukimotorcycle6.jpg Double Cross' 3rd Anniversary (June 8, 2015, #7171K) doublecross3rdanniversary1.jpg doublecross3rdanniversary2.jpg doublecross3rdanniversary3.jpg doublecross3rdanniversary4.jpg doublecross3rdanniversary5.jpg doublecross3rdanniversary6.jpg Survivor Double Cross (May 23, 2016, #034SP) doublecrosssurvivor1.jpg doublecrosssurvivor2.jpg doublecrosssurvivor3.jpg doublecrosssurvivor4.jpg doublecrosssurvivor5.jpg doublecrosssurvivor6.jpg doublecrosssurvivor7.jpg Double Cross' 4th Anniversary (June 8, 2016, #7573K) doublecross4thanniversary1.jpg doublecross4thanniversary2.jpg doublecross4thanniversary3.jpg doublecross4thanniversary4.jpg doublecross4thanniversary5.jpg doublecross4thanniversary6.jpg Christmas Double Cross (December 20, 2016, #7732K) doublecrosschristmas2016-1.jpg doublecrosschristmas2016-2.jpg doublecrosschristmas2016-3.jpg doublecrosschristmas2016-4.jpg doublecrosschristmas2016-5.jpg doublecrosschristmas2016-6.jpg Double Cross for Trips to Washington and to Washington DC (January 12, 2017, #7764K, aired out of order on February 6, originally rescheduled to air on February 7) doublecrosswashingtontrips1.jpg doublecrosswashingtontrips2.jpg doublecrosswashingtontrips3.jpg doublecrosswashingtontrips4.jpg doublecrosswashingtontrips5.jpg doublecrosswashingtontrips6.jpg Double Cross' 5th Anniversary (June 8, 2017, #7974K, aired out of order on September 1, originally rescheduled to air on August 30) doublecross5thanniversary1.jpg doublecross5thanniversary2.jpg doublecross5thanniversary3.jpg doublecross5thanniversary4.jpg doublecross5thanniversary5.jpg doublecross5thanniversary6.jpg doublecross5thanniversary7.jpg doublecross5thanniversary8.jpg Double Cross for a Sea-Doo Spark 2-Up Personal Watercraft and a Honda FourTrax Recon ES ATV (September 22, 2017, #8015K, aired out of order on September 21) doublecrosswatercraftatv1.jpg doublecrosswatercraftatv2.jpg doublecrosswatercraftatv3.jpg doublecrosswatercraftatv4.jpg doublecrosswatercraftatv5.jpg doublecrosswatercraftatv6.jpg doublecrosswatercraftatv7.jpg From October 26, 2017 (#8064K) doublecross (10-26-2017) 1.jpg Doublecross2017.png doublecross (10-26-2017) 2.jpg doublecross (10-26-2017) 3.jpg doublecross (10-26-2017) 4.jpg Christmas Double Cross II (December 22, 2017, #8135K) doublecrosschristmas2017-1.jpg doublecrosschristmas2017-2.jpg doublecrosschristmas2017-3.jpg doublecrosschristmas2017-4.jpg doublecrosschristmas2017-5.jpg doublecrosschristmas2017-6.jpg Double Cross for a Samsung Washer & Dryer and a Honda Grom Sport Motorcycle (November 6, 2018, #8482K) doublecrosshondagrom1.jpg doublecrosshondagrom2.jpg doublecrosshondagrom3.jpg doublecrosshondagrom4.jpg doublecrosshondagrom5.jpg doublecrosshondagrom6.jpg Double Cross for a Samsung 55" 4K TV and a Suzuki QuadSport Z90 ATV (March 8, 2019, #8655K, aired out of order on March 1) doublecross(3-1-2019)1.jpg doublecross(3-1-2019)2.jpg doublecross(3-1-2019)3.jpg doublecross(3-1-2019)4.jpg doublecross(3-1-2019)5.jpg doublecross(3-1-2019)6.jpg Double Cross for 5 Coach Handbags and a Sym Wolf Classic 150 Motorcycle (May 24, 2019, #8765K, aired out of order on May 17) doublecrosshandbagssymmotorcycle1.jpg doublecrosshandbagssymmotorcycle2.jpg doublecrosshandbagssymmotorcycle3.jpg doublecrosshandbagssymmotorcycle4.jpg doublecrosshandbagssymmotorcycle5.jpg doublecrosshandbagssymmotorcycle6.jpg doublecrosshandbagssymmotorcycle7.jpg Marlies' Computer, Barbecue and Bonus Luxury Travel Trailer Win (September 24, 2019, #8822K, aired out of order on September 25) doublecrossmarlies1.jpg doublecrossmarlies2.jpg doublecrossmarlies3.jpg doublecrossmarlies4.jpg doublecrossmarlies5.jpg doublecrossmarlies6.jpg doublecrossmarlies7.jpg doublecrossmarlies8.jpg doublecrossmarlies9.jpg doublecrossmarlies10.jpg doublecrossmarlies11.jpg doublecrossmarlies12.jpg doublecrossmarlies13.jpg doublecrossmarlies14.jpg doublecrossmarlies15.jpg Double Cross With 2 Australian Male Models (November 6, 2019, #8883K) doublecross(11-6-2019)1.jpg doublecross(11-6-2019)2.jpg doublecross(11-6-2019)3.jpg doublecross(11-6-2019)4.jpg doublecross(11-6-2019)5.jpg doublecross(11-6-2019)6.jpg Trivia *At the time of the game's debut, its set bore a resemblance to The X Factor, another FremantleMedia production. X Factor now uses a red graphics package and a logo in a different font. *''Double Cross'' is also the name of a failed CBS game show pilot in 1975 hosted and produced by Jack Barry as well as a Round 2 obstacle on the third season of [http://gameshows.wikia.com/wiki/Wipeout_(2) ABC's Wipeout]. *The most number of times this game was played in any season was 23. YouTube Videos Double Cross Premiere (June 8, 2012, #6005K) First Double Cross winner (August 14, 2012, #6022K, aired out of order on August 17) Category:Pricing Games Category:Active Games Category:2-Prize Games Category:2010s Pricing Games Category:The Player is in Command Category:Center Stage Pricing Games Category:Think Cue Pricing Games Category:Predict the Correct Price Category:Short Play Category:Easy Winning Pricing Games Category:"D" Pricing Games Category:All or Nothing Category:2-Word Pricing Games Category:Primetime Pricing Games Category:June Pricing Games Category:Can't Make a Mistake Category:Turntable games Category:Multiple Choice Games Category:Untimed Games Category:"Double" Pricing Games Category:Puzzle Pricing Games